Marcas De Ayer
by dm.ss.hp.rw.cd
Summary: One-Shoot: Despues de la Guerra se vuelven a encontrar...el desterrado, ella desgarrada... soy malisima para los summarys,pasen y lean!


_**Marcas de Ayer**_

La guerra había terminado, ya todos estaban a salvo, el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado por Harry Potter. Pero el dolor de las familias destruidas, de los amigos perdidos no tenía solución.

Mas allá de que la familia Malfoy se haya pasado al lado bueno antes de acabar la guerra muchas personas les seguían teniendo rencor, por todo lo que sufrieron a causa de ellos, por eso es que les era casi imposible salir de su hogar sin recibir miradas de desprecio y más de una amenaza.

Sin embargo, lo que ella sentía era más fuerte que todo. No podía dejar de amar al rubio que le robó el corazón, que antes de pasarse al lado oscuro le dijo todo lo que ella quería escuchar: que la amaba, y que lamentaba todos los malos ratos que había sufrido a causa de el. Le confeso que la única forma en la que la sentía cerca era en esos encuentros, en los que ambos se miraban y hablaban con el mayor desprecio; pero los dos sabían que muy dentro eso no era verdad, pero no podían romper el cristal que los cubría, por miedo a no ser correspondido.

Hasta que el rubio, sabiendo su desgraciado destino, decidió confesarle todo esto a Hermione, antes de tener que separarse de ella hasta Dios sabe cuando, talvez no la volvería a ver…no podía dejarla ir sin más, no podía dejarla ir sin que ella supiera todo, no podía dejarla ir…

A partir de ese día se vieron a escondidas, por miedo a que sus amigos no supieran como asimilar esa relación y que reaccionaran mal.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore los dos sabían, aunque no hablaran ni se vieran, que no podrían continuar: él mortifago, ella sangre sucia.

Decidieron olvidarse, no pensar más en el otro, tratar de sentir un odio que nunca sintieron hacia el otro, un odio que pretendía ser real, aunque muy en el fondo sabían que nunca se dejarían de amar.

No se vieron mas, hasta esa tarde, en la que Hermione salio de compras al Callejón Diagon, en la que diviso a lo lejos una cabeza rubia, que la vigilaba como si fuera su presa, aunque su mirada mostrara melancolía y, al mismo tiempo, amor.

_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo_

_De otro milenio y otro cielo_

_dime si me recuerdas aun_

_solo con tocar tus manos_

_puedo revelarte mi alma_

_dime _

_si reconoces mi voz_

Se acerco corriendo, y el trato de alejarse, su mente le decía que no podía quedarse allí, que tenia que correr, pero su corazón lo retuvo, no dejo que su cuerpo huyera de la castaña, que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, hasta solo quedar a dos pasos de Draco, tomarle las manos y quedarse mirándolo a los ojos, sin tener mas contacto que ese.

_siento que me desnudas la mente_

_cuando me besas en la frente_

_dime _

_si traigo marcas de ayer_

_solo con tocar tus manos_

_puedo revelarte mi alma_

_dime_

_si reconoces mi voz_

Los atravesaban los recuerdos, los momentos, los sentimientos, todo con solo tomarse las manos. El rubio pensaba en todo lo que había dejado yéndose al lado oscuro, y se arrepintió de no haberse pasado de bando cuando Dumbledore se lo propuso, pero por razones que ahora no recordaba ni le importaban siguió estando con Lord Voldemort.

Ella pensaba en todo el tiempo sin el, todas las sonrisas falsas, todas las tardes pensando en ese día frente al lago, todos esos momentos en los que la tristeza y la soledad la invadían, hasta dejarla sin fuerzas.

Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, dijeron al unísono lo que querían escuchar desde que empezaron a sentir ese amor hacia el otro:

-Te Amo-

_siento que te conozco_

_y siento que me recuerdas_

_dime_

_si reconoces mi voz_

_siento que te conozco_

_siento que me recuerdas_

_dime_

_si reconoces_

_mi voz_

Y, con todas las miradas alrededor de ellos, tanto de desprecio como de compasión y hasta de ternura, se besaron, transmitiendo todo lo que querían decir, pero que no se podía expresar con palabras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno gente, con este pequeño one-shoot empiezo a escribir las historias q siempre tuve dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero que nunca me anime a pasar a algún lugar oficial…**_

_**Espero que les guste, ya se q es MUY simple, pero fue lo que me surgió esa noche de luna llena, al lado del balcón, pensando como seria vivir en un mundo mágico (que nadie niega que existe, aunque este escondido ) )**_

**_Ah! pliiiss reviews!! para saber si tengo madera de escritoraa! )_**

_**Muchísimas gracias por llegar a leer esto.**_

_**Se los quiere mucho!**_

_**MicaPaz!**_


End file.
